We Meet Again
by Jean McNeice
Summary: Warning this is during the last season of Angel, if you haven't seen that season, don't read, I repeat DO NOT READ! You have been warned, real summary in chapter 2 JM
1. Warning Chapter!

Warning, Warning, Warning:: If you haven't seen ALL of Angel, DON'T READ PASSED THIS PART. This contains really big spoiler for those who haven't seen the last season. If anything doesn't sound familiar, then quite reading. This story is during the last season of Angel, so if you haven't seen all or any of the episodes, don't read this, I repeat DON'T READ THIS STORY. 

I have warned you, so don't flame at me if you read it and don't know what the hell I'm talking about.


	2. New Recruit and Old Memories

::OK here I go again, starting another story and not finishing the others first. I promise you all they well get done, some day.

My first attempt at this kind of story failed, big time. It was "Enter A New Slayer" Well this one is along those lines, but instead of a Buffy story, this one is an Angel.

I have to warn you all though, if you haven't seen any or all of the last season then please don't read, this is during those last few good episodes, before it was taken off the air, wah.

This story picks up between Cordy's death and Fred's encounter with the blue bitch. (Sorry I know that's not her name, but that's just me)

Well hope you enjoy the story R&R JM::

Real Summary:: It's been days since Angel got the news of Cordy's death. So with Cordy no longer in the picture, things at WolfRam & Hart have gone a little down hill. Then one day out of the blue, Eve brings in a new recruit, her name is Joan R. Jones and she the new Slayer in town. She's fresh from Buffy's and Faith's training camp in South America. The crew is thinking she's from someplace else, and with her Irish accent and temper to prove it.

Who is she really?

Why doesn't she just leave WolfRam & Hart?

And why does she make Angel and Spike uneasy when she around?

Read and find out.

A small MS and of course, OC.

(::A/N, sorry, but I have to warn you that I have a habit of changing the characters into something completely different then they really are, if that makes any sense? So if you notice this change and I have it more then once, even if I have it only once, let me know. Not as a flame, but just as a reminder not to do it again. Kay? Cool read on::)

New Recruit and Old Memories.

The days flew by so fast and before Angel knew it, it was two weeks since he got the call telling him Cordy passed in her sleep. Nowadays, running an evil law-form and trying to change it, didn't seem to have the same affected as it once did.

"You're looking glummer then usual."

Angel looked up from his paper work and stared up at Spike.

"Leave." Angel ordered, he really wasn't in the mood to hear Spike's mouth. (::a/n, when is he?::)

"Why?"

"Because you're bugging me."

"Well then, I'm doing my job." Spike cracked as he flopped in a chair across from Angel. He wasn't going to leave just because Angel told him to; anyway bugging Angel was fun for him, there really wasn't anything else he could do, besides fight.

"Why is it, that you only bug me? Go bug Fred or Wesley."

"Because they're not as fun as you are." Spike answered.

"Leave Spike, I'm busy." Angel snapped, looking back down at his work, but noticed someone else walking in, that couldn't help but bug him. "What is it Eve?"

"Don't mean to disturb you boss, but there is a new recruit to the dream team." Eve replied standing a few feet in the doorway, "She's your new Slayer."

Angel and Spike shot their heads to her, with hope in their eyes

"Knew that would get your attention." Eve smirked. "Her name is Joan R. Jones." Eve added, and tried to hid her grin as she seen the disappointment in the two Vampires' eyes.

Eve stepped out of the way as a woman in her early twenties walked in behind Eve.

She was about 5,7 in height, short brown/red hair with black highlights and a green tint in the light. She had a black artist hat, tilted to the right side of her head, dark flare blue jeans and a black shirt that said 'I LOVE ROCK 'N' ROLL'.

Her nails were painted black and tons of bead braclets were worn on her wrists. Her necklace was a five point star, with the phases of the moon in a circle around the star.

But what in treed them the most was; one her faint scar, it ran from the above her left eye, near her hair line, ran across her right eye and ended at the side of her head. And two were her eyes, they were ocean blue, and they seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the office.

"Hey." She grinned with a hint of an Irish accent in her voice.

"What's this about Eve?" Angel snapped.

"I'm here to help you out." Joan shot. "Geez, are you sure this sourpuss is Angel?" Joan asked Eve, he was nothing like the Angel she heard and read about.

"Yes he is." Eve answered. "Can I go boss? I have other things to attend to." Eve added and Angel nodded, and then left the room, leaving Joan, Spike and a very annoyed Angel alone.

"So what's going on?" Joan asked as she pulled a chair next to Spike and sat down. "And you must be Spike?" Joan asked.

"I am." Spike answered.

"Right." Joan muttered looking him up and down, with a small smirk." Buf didn't say you were cute."

"Buffy talked about me?" Spike chocked, with a slit grin on his face and wasn't ashamed if Angel seen.

"Yeah she did, but she didn't say much, Just that you were here in LA and that you help save the world." Joan added, now looking into his eyes, but quickly looked away to Angel." But what she told me about you...........are you really sure you're Angel?"

"Yes I am!" Angel yelled, slamming his fist on the desk.

"Sarrrrrr-rrrry." Joan shot, "I just didn't think Buf could ever fall for a sourpuss like you Alright?" Joan added." But I guess people do change, even Vampires. Even Faith didn't tell be about how moody you can get. God take a chill pill." Joan paused as she grabbed her bag and pulled something out. "Here take two of these and call me in the morning." Joan laughed as she threw Angel some Midol and left the room."

"I like her." Spike laughed. "See ya Sourpuss." Spike smirked as he left the room, leaving really pissed off.

Joan walked out of Angel's office; he really wasn't the Angel she once knew. Well then again, the last time they say each other, Angel didn't even exist. He was Angelus then, but he wouldn't remember her, Spike might, but not Angel.

Joan's thoughts broke as she turned the corner and ran right into something green, knocking her down to the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh sorry love, you ok?"

Joan looked up and a green hand was in front of her face.

"I'm fine." Joan answered, taking the offered hand and the owner helped her to her feet.

"You must be Joan?"

"How'd-?" Joan looked up and into the green man's eyes.

"News travails fast around here, sweetie." He added, "The names Lorne, come with me, and I'll introduce you to the others."

"Ok." Joan replied as she found her feet and followed Lorne back to Angel's office.

"Damn, am I ever going to see more then just Angel's office?" Joan muttered. "So ah Lorne, you're the demon from the non-musical world right? That must have been hell! I wouldn't be able to survive in a place like that."

"You're a chatter box aren't you?

"So? Someone has to be!"

"Right." Lorne muttered a little annoyed.

Lorne and Joan stepped into Angel's office, to see three others in the room, two guys and a girl. The girl stepped up first.

"Joan, right?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Oh good, I'm Fred, it's so wonderful to have another girl on the team." She grinned.

"Thrilled."

"I'm Wesley. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise. And you tall, dark, and handsome must be Gunn?"

"No one else."

"Goody, we're all introduce......" Spike started, but Angel finished.

"Joan why are you here, really?" Angel asked.

"Because Buffy and Faith told me to come." Joan answered.

"Lorne?!" Angel looked at Lorne and shot his eyes to Joan.

"Oh right." Lorne replied and turned to Joan. "Love, can you sing for me?"

"What?" Joan shot, jerking back to life. "Why?"

"To see if you're a badie or not." Spike answered.

"No I'm not singing."

"Do it or leave." Angel snapped, he was getting tried of her, not during what she was told, she was a Slayer alright. (::duh angel, hence the concept of the story. So deal with it Angel or I'll kill you off. (A:: You wouldn't.) Try me Vampire.)

"Hey I'm getting sick of ya. I don't have to sing, if I don't want to, it's a free country." Joan snapped back.

"In here I rule." Angel shot, she was starting to act like Spike and one was bad enough.

"Under what Constitution?" Joan shot back.

"Mine."

"Whatever."

"Whoa, whoa easy you two. No need to start World War III." Lorne replied stepping in between Joan and Angel before they could kill each other. "Love it's quite alright, not everyone here has the best voice..." Lorne paused as he looked back at Angel and then back at Joan. "But you will have to sing, anything will do, anything."

"I'm not saying I have a bad voice, I have top Soprano in high school." Joan snapped and Lorne gave her a 'do it or else' look. "Alright, alright, I sing, but you won't know any of the words." Joan replied. "Here goes." She took a deep breath and sang. "Voocolena.........ectou........decolno..........valnee........slo. There happy?" Joan shot, flopping back in her chair from before.

(A/N:: I forgot, you'll see a lot of this in the story and so I'm going to tell ya how they're pronounced. Also please don't ask me where I got this from, I really don't know, needed something and well this popped in my head.:: ) (Vool-coal-nah, ee-see-toa, Da-cooh-nol, slu.)

"Wow, she's clean." Lorne said leaning against Angel's desk. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Never learn, just could." Joan answered, "So is this little party for me? Or is there another reason we're all in here?" Joan joked, opening her bag again and started to rummage through it, a few seconds later she pulled out a package of Butter-figure candy bars. "Does anybody want one?" She asked the group.

"Sure I'll take one." Fred grinned and Joan handed her one.

"Anyone else?"

The others just stared at her.

"What? I'm just trying to be nice." Joan shot, and put the candy bars back into her bag.

"So Joan, where're you from?" Gunn asked.

"Ireland." Joan answered, not looking up, she was once again was rummaging through her bag. "Anyone want a Mountain Dew?" Joan looked up from her bag, when no one answered her. "Now what is it?'

"How'd you get from Ireland to South America?" Gunn asked again.

"I've been travailing since I was sixteen. Why all the blood questions? I've came here to work, not play twenty questions and I didn't come to tell ya's me life story." Joan snapped her Irish accent coming through thick. They were getting to close to the truth, to close for her liking.

"Sorry." Fred appolozied. "We're all just curise about you. The last Slayer we had here was Faith, and that was when Angelu-"Fred stopped lowered her head.

"I know, when Angel was Angelus. Faith and Buf, told me all about it and all about you guys. What they couldn't tell me I read from Giles's books. I'll tell ya one thing. Giles might not be a libarain anymore, but he still charges ya, if you don't turn his books back to him within three weeks." Joan added, shacking her head.

"What langue were you singing in?" Wesley asked, seeing it was his turn to ask a few questions.

"It doesn't matter. You won't no it."

"What do you mean, I won't know it?"

"I mean, you won't because it's not in any books or scrolls."

"And why not?"

"Because, the truth be told, it doesn't even exist in this world, or any world as a matter of fact." Joan answered.

"Then how do you know it? I mean if you say it doesn't exist, then how could you know that?" Angel questioned, there was something about her, something he didn't like.

"It's really hard to explain." Joan answered.

"we go all day." Angel replied, sitting on his desk in front of Joan.

"Ok, but you won't believe me."

"Try us."

"Well here goes. Back before I was a Slayer I was into Witchcraft, hard, hence the pentagram."Joan paused and pointed to her necklace. "I did this spell so I could remember my past lives and well it worked. The langue, as you called it, is a mixture of The Old Ones, my Amazon tribe and of Atlantis."

"Atlantis? It never existed." Wesley laughed.

"Ah and that is where you're wrong. I did exist, I was there, that is until it's people destroyed themselves." Joan replied, "See I told ya, you wouldn't believe me." Joan added.

"Can you teach us?" Wesley asked, it sounded like a neat langue to learn.

"Well I really can't."

"Ha, you see, she's making it up."

"I am not!" Joan yelled, standing to her feet and in front of Wesley. "I told you, this langue it, it's older then time itself. I can't teach you because it's something that's un-teachable." Joan screamed, "Ano, voolceta, Vetat." Joan snapped and grabbed her bag. (An-noo, voo-cee-tah, Vee-teet, Vee-nah)

She pulled out a small green box and opened it. Inside her two small metal balls, that had the black and white Yin, yan. She put them in her right hand and started to twirl them in her figures, (A/n that sounds so wrong, but that's not what I mean, perverts.)

"One thing you all need to know about me. I have a really, really, really bad temper and I'm liable to do anything without thinking." Joan paused as she looked back at Wesley. "Like this." She shot as her left hand flew up and Wesley was shot back against the wall, then fell to the floor with a loud thud." Let that be a warnen to ya." Joan replied and once again her accent shown through.

"Easy there, tiger, he didn't mean anything by it." Lorne said walking over to Wesley and helped him up. "You shouldn't have said that, I didn't get a chance to warn you all about the temper I sensed from her." Lorne added. "She's a force to be ruken with."

"She'll fit in." Gunn laughed as he, left the room shaking his head in laughter.

::So what do ya all think? Hope you liked it R&R JM:: 


	3. Spikes Orders and Joans Chains

::Hello everyone, thanks the reviews, I love to see people reading my writings. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and could you all do my a favor, please tell me if Angel ever Dusted Drew. I know he dusted Darla, but I can't remember if he dusted Drew. I need to know, before the next chapter. If he did, I'll have to change it a little bit. I really hope not, she's might be playing a big part. So please let me know and hope you enjoy this chap. R&R JM::

2. Spike's Orders and Joan's Chains.

"Are you alright, Wesley?" Fred asked as she walked over to him and helped him in a near by chair.

"I'm fine Fred, thank you." Wesley smiled and turned to Joan. "By I ask why you threw me across the room?"

"To prove to you, that I'm what I say I am. Don't forget, I might be a Slayer, but I was a witch first." Joan answered, sitting back down in her chair, still twirling the metal health balls in her right hand. "So where I'm I going to be staying at?" Joan asked, as it just dawned on her, she didn't have a place to stay. "Sourpuss ran Eve off, before I had a chance to ask her."

"Stop calling me that." Angel snapped through his teeth.

"Why?" Joan grinned, she loved teasing him, she always had. "Stop acting like one and I'll think about not calling you that, Sourpuss." Joan added, leaning back in her chair, knowing she won the battle.

"You can stay with Fred." Angel replied, finally looking her in the eyes and something about them............something about all of this was just wrong.

"Cool." Fred grinned. "I'll show you, your room, after I get my work done." Fred added, realizing that she still had her duties to attend to.

"How long will that take?" Joan asked, still staring at Angel, who stared back. She knew he was starting to remember her and it was only a matter of time until, Spi- William did also.

"I should be done around, oh un um about dusk." Fred answered.

"Cool, I can explore WolfRam & Hart. Giles asked me to report what I found."

"What are you getting at?" Wesley asked, he started to dislike her.

"Dude, I have more than one reason for being here. Giles wanted me to look around and basically figure out how this place ticks." Joan answered, she didn't want them to figure her out, just yet. Well not until she done what she came here to do. "So which one is the lucky person to be my tour guide?"

"Spike." Angel shot her eyes away from Joan and to Spike.

"What?...........oh no. I better things to do, than baby-sit a Slayer." Spike choked.

"Hey," Joan shot before Angel had a chance to. "I'm not a baby, I'm big enough to baby-sit myself, thank you very much." Joan snapped as she stood up and headed for the door, but Angel stopped her in her tracks.

"I wont have the time to find you, _when_ you get lost." Angel replied. "Spike will show you around."

"Oh bloody hell." Spike groaned.

"Damn it Angel, I can look after myself." Joan snapped, pushing Angel away with the same move she used on Wesley and ran out of the office.

"Please, be her guide." Fred said, if anyone could get him to do it, she could. "We might need her and might not have the time to stop everything and find her. Show her around, besides out of all of us, you're the one who knows WolfRam & Hart the best." Fred added, stating the obvious.

"Alright, but I better get something out of this." Spike muttered and followed after Joan.

"Ok, that was intense." Lorne said, "Well I'll see you kids later." He replied and left.

"Same here." Fred added and followed.

Gunn didn't answer, just shook his head and left Wesley and Angel alone.

"Wesley, found out all you can about her, Her family, friends, social security number, the works." Angel ordered.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not quite sure. I don't believe a word she said, it might be a trick or something, just find out what you can and report back to me." Angel finished.

Wesley nodded his head and left.

Angel returned to his chair and looked back at his paperwork, but he couldn't concentrate on it. There was something about Joan's eyes. Something he just couldn't figure out. They were normal mortal eyes, he sensed the Slayer power within her and her Wiccan power, but there was something else. Something that was really wrong about her. The power other power he sensed when she attacked Wesley wasn't that of a Slayer or of a Witch. He knew both well, being around Buffy, Faith and Willow. The power he sensed shown through her eyes. For a spilt second as Wesley went flying across the room, her eyes turned. They turned from their ocean blue to Vampire blood red. But that was impossible, the only person he knew that could do that had been dead for centuries.

"No, it's not her." Angel muttered, shaking the thoughts out of his head.

"Where in the bloody hell did she go?" Spike cursed, it had been almost half an hour and he still couldn't find Joan. 'It's like she just vanished.' Spike thought as he turned left around a corner. "Damn." He came to a dead end.

"Looking for me?" Joan's voice echoed through the corridors.

"Yes, where the hell are you?" He snapped, trying to follow the echoes, but to no avail.

"Oh you no fun." Joan shot.

Spike turned around and Joan stood in front of him.

"Slayers." Spike muttered.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Joan snapped, placing her hand on her hips.

"You're annoying." Spike snapped back.

"You're one to talk."

"What?"

"Both Buffy and Faith told me, they said just to ignore you."

"Buffy said that?"

"Yep and also to tell you to move on and get over her. It didn't mean shit to her. And that she was just using you because she needed to escape from the world for a few hours."

"What you getting at? If she didn't care, she wouldn't have kept coming back."

"She said, you would say that, and if you did, to tell you that the reason she kept coming back was because the others guys were taken or not able."

Spike stared back into the young Slayers eyes, her words echoing in his mind.

"Plus to tell you, you suck in bed." Joan added.

"Shut up." Spike growled and charged for Joan, but she moved out of the way and tripped him, sending him face first to the floor.

"Don't mess with me Vampire." Joan warned, "I promised Buf and Faith that I wouldn't kill you, but don't think just because of that promise that I'm not going to kick your ass." Joan added, "Now if you're don't, I would like to see the rest of this place." Joan replied, as Spike stood up, pissed beyond belief. "So just get over it or I'll have to hurt you."

"Bitch." Spike growled.

"Thank you." Joan grinned.

"Find you own damn way around, I'm not going to do it." Spike snapped and started back down the hall.

"Oh yes you are. Earth, Air, Fire, Water, by the power of three, plus one, return this Vampire to my side, so he can be my guide." Joan chanted and two blue rings appeared, each on Spikes wrist and a blue chain connected them. "Now Vampire." Joan threw her right arm behind her and Spike went flying back to her feet. "Like I was saying." Joan placed a stake at his throat and used it to tilt his head up to hers. "I believe you're to show me around?"

"Go to hell."

"Sorry, don't believe in a hell."

"Fuck you."

"Oooooo, when and where Vampire?" Joan whispered into his ear.

"You're sick."

"Might be, but what can I say, I have a thing for blondes." Joan chuckled as she stood up and pulled Spike to his feet. "So where to first?"

"What's going on?"

Joan looked up from Spike and spotted Angel rushing towards them.

"This isn't over William." Joan whispered.

Spike's eyes widen as he heard her words, he hadn't been called that in years.

"Hey Angel." Joan replied, "Spike was just showing me around. Isn't that right Spike?" Joan answered as Angel stopped in front of them and she lowered the stake to the middle of Spikes back.

"Yeah, I was about to show her, the labs and then the basement." Spike agreed, feeling the tip of the stake in his back.

"Right." Angel muttered and walked pass, then disappeared around the corner.

"What is you problem?" Spike snapped once Angel was out of earshot.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to show me around, is that to much to ask?"

Spike blinked, her mood changed again, she was once again the Joan that walked into the office, not the one from just a few seconds ago.

"So are you going to show me around? Or am I just going to go by myself and get lost?" Joan asked, "I'm sorry about what Buffy said, but I'm just the messenger." Joan added, letting go of Spike, placed the stake back on her belt and the blue rings and chain disappeared.

"Where do you want to go?" Spike answered, finally decided to be her guide.

"Oh, I think, how about starting in the basement? Then working our way up."

"Fine and if you don't mind, don't call me William again."

"What do you mean? I never called you that." Joan answered, she never said that.

"Yes you did, just as Angel came up." Spike argued.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Joan added, "It might have been my other side." Joan replied.

"You're other side?"

"Yeah, I have another person living in my body." Joan replied, "It's sort of a long story, that's for another time. So let's go." Joan finished and headed for the basement elevator.

Spike shook his head and followed after. He could have sworn it was her, but she did say that she had another side. That must have bee them, who chained and threatened him.

::Hope you liked it, and one more thing to ask, what in the bloody hell is the group called, that orders Eve around, besides Angel? I, for the life of me, can't remember. Please if you know, tell me. Thanks R&R JM::


	4. Cafe Witch

::Hey thanks for the reviews and sorry about spelling Dru's name wrong, I only know one person with that name and he spells it Drew. I just wanted to let you know, that if any of you have questions at the end of this story, it's about 8 chaps long, I'll post again and answer them, that is if they weren't answered in the story. So I'll let you go and since this one doesn't really have anything happening, I'm going to think about putting the 4th up ASAP. Love yas. R&R JM::

3.Café Witch.

It was close to dusk when Joan and Spike returned to Angel's office. They didn't really talk, Spike would answer Joan's questions, if he knew the answers, but that was about it.

"Is Fred done?" Joan questioned as she stopped in front of Angel's desk, but he didn't answer. "And you wonder why I call you a Sourpuss?" Joan laughed and still Angel didn't answer. "Party Pooper." Joan muttered, then a really good idea popped in her head. "Now there's a good idea." She grinned as she pulled out a pencil and notebook.

"What's a good idea?" Lorne asked as he walked in.

"Oh I was thinking about having a little party." Joan answered, not looking up from the notebook and her pencil flying across the paper. "What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good idea, but I don't have the time, nor the reason for one."

"Who said you were going to plan it?" Joan questioned, stopping in mid-sentence and shot her eyes off the paper to Lorne. "I happen to have a few good party under my belt." Joan snapped.

"Sorry," Lorne apologized, "I didn't know."

"That's ok, and you're right, I don't have a good reason." Joan replied an started to think." I wonder?" Joan muttered and pulled out a book and looked through it. "What's the date?"

"The first." Lorne answered.

"Umm? Oh that'll work." Joan grinned, "Summer Solaces." Joan whispered and then grabbed her cell phone, pushed a few buttons and then put it to her ear, three rings and a woman picked up.

"Hello?" The woman asked.

"Hey Buf, it's Joan."

"Oh hi Joan did you make it?"

"Yeah, I'm in Angels office right now."

"How is everyone?"

"Cool, Angel's being a Sourpuss for some stupid reason, but other than that, everyone's cool."

"Nice, how are things?"

"Ok, I just go back from Spikes tour." Joan replied.

"Oh, how is he?"

"Fine I guess, I told him and of course he got pissed, I don't think he believes me." Joan added, "So I just wanted to call and tell ya that I made it and plus if I could steel away Rosa and Eph?"

"Why?"

"Well I'm thinking about having a little party and wondered if they could come." Joan answered.

"Oh, well um, uh I don't know what day is it?"

"It's the 22nd of this month."

"We'll see. I'll let you know, I got to go, Bye Joan."

"See ya Buf." Joan said and hung up. "Ok that's a maybe on them." Joan muttered as she put a question mark by their names. "What?" Joan questioned, finally noticing the looks everyone was giving her. Sometime in the conversation, Gunn, Wesley and Fred entered the room. "You guys and invited of course." Joan added.

"You are you friends?" Fred asked.

"Oh they're a couple of friends I made when I was in Indiana, before I or well we became Slayers. The three of us are really good friends. We're also the last three left of our coven, but I'm the only one left with powers." Joan replied. "I'll show you." She added, as she lifted her right hand, closed her eyes and a baseball size ball of water appeared in her palm. "This goes with the fact that I control the element Water, hence my ocean blue eyes. They used to be steil blue, but when I became advance witch, they turned ocean blue." Joan paused as she pointed to her eyes. "I'm the only one that harnessed their Wiccan powers."

"How did you do that?" Wesley asked.

"Well it was easy, every time I felt my Wiccan powers being drained from me, I did this." Joan paused again as she closed her eyes again and slowly a light blue haze formed around her and then died down to the center of her chest and the middle of her forehead, "You see, all I had to do was forces my powers and form it outside of my body." Joan said, but suddenly the blue light disappeared and Joan's knees collapsed.

"Joan?" Fred and the others cried, but only Fred ran to her side.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess I used to much." Joan laughed as she found her feet, with Fred's help. "Thanks."

"It's nothing."

"I think you should get her to bed." Wesley suggested.

"Oh, didn't know you cared." Joan joked as she opened her bag again and pulled out a Mountain Dew. "All I need is just a little MD." She added, opening the can and took a sip. "Ugh, it's hot." Joan complained, but drank the rest. "So Fred? After you show me around your place, what then?"

"Oh well I just usually watch TV or a movie, before I go to bed."

"Boring, rules that out." Joan muttered. "NO affiance or anything, I just in an up all night, mood......." Joan replied. She looked over the crew and finally found the one she was looking for. "Hey Spike? How about showing a girl the nearest graveyard?" Joan suggested, looking past the others to Spike, who was lending against the door.

"What? With you?" He questioned, realizing that someone was talking to him.

"Duh! Do you see anyone else asking you to the graveyard?"

"Why?"

"Well I just thought since you and I got off on the wrong foot earlier, that maybe we could start over. It always worked back home. Plus you look like you need to fight off some steam."

"Fine."

"He, he cool. Meet me at Fred's about, I don't know." Joan looked at her watch. "Say about..............8:30 9?"

"Ok,"

"Sweet see ya there." Joan grinned. "Come on Fred." Joan said, grabbing her bag and waiting for Fred to get her things. Joan stepped next to Spike and whispered. "Don't be late, or you'll have a lot more to worry about then hell, William." Joan threatened, low enough for only him to hear.

Spike jerked back at the threat, once again he noticed the change in her and before she followed Fred out, her eyes, they turned blood red.

"Why did you do that?" Fred questioned as they loaded the last of Joan's things into the elevator and headed up to Fred's apartment.

"What do you mea?" Joan asked.

"Why did you ask Spike out on a date?" Fred replied pushing the floor button.

"A Date! Bloody freaking hell no! I didn't ask him out on a date. I asked him to the graveyard, so we could start over." Joan answered.

"Then why don't you two go to a café or something?"

"Because that would be a date. I asked him to the graveyard to hang out and maybe kill something." Joan added, as the elevator door opened and they unloaded. "He and I got on the wrong track earlier today and I wanted to reappear it. I don't know that much about him and what I do know I got from Giles, Buffy and Faith, plus a few others. Spite all the bad rep, I sense he really is miss-understood." Joan finished as she walked into Fred's apartment and started to unpack.

A few hours later Joan and Fred was just about finished.

"Ok that should do it." Joan muttered as she finished hooking up her TV, DVD, VCR and Stereo to each other.

"How did you do that?" Fred asked as she sat in a chair in front of the TV and controlled everything from the remote control she was holding.

"It's just something I picked up a few years back." Joan answered, "It's actually easier than it looks." Joan added, "Well since everything is done, I'm going to take a shower, If I'm still in the there, could you please have Spike wait for me? OK?"

"Sure." Fred replied, but she still wasn't to thrilled, about the thought of Spike in her apartment. "Slayers."

Spike stopped in front of Fred front door and started to wonder why the hell he was doing there. He couldn't figure out why he ever though twice about it, or why he spent the past four hours going through his cloths then they were all the same thing.

"Oh bloody hell." He muttered, turned on his heel and started for the elevator, but stopped as Joan's last words to him, echoed again through his head.

"Don't be late, or you'll have a lot more to worry about than hell, William."

"Damn Slayer." Spike growled, turned back and knocked on the door before he could change his mind.

A few seconds later Fred appeared on the other side of the door and for a second forgot why he was here.

"Are you going to invite me in? Or am I going to wait for Joan out here in the hallway?" Spike asked, sometimes he hated being a Vampire.

"I guess." Fred replied, opening the door a little more and Spike followed her. "She'll be ready in a few minutes." Fred added, walking over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Joan? Joan Spike's here."

"Kay." Joan replied as she rinsed her mouth of the left over mouthwash, "Ugh I really hate this stuff." Joan muttered.

"She replaced the cap and started messing up her hair, brushed it and messed it up again,

"There that should do it." Joan muttered and put some chap-stick on her lips.

She pushed it into her right front pocket, grabbed her wallet, placed that in her right back pocket and clipped the long metal chain to a front right belt loop. Once she did that, laced a black leather belt around her waist and replaced the six missing wooden stakes.

Spike sat down in a chair and looked the apartment over. It was cleaner than his and was actually pretty cool for a girls apartment. He could tell what was Fred's and what was Joan's. He looked over the TV, kitchen and there by the bedroom on his right, he noticed a large display case full of guns crossbows, swords, ext...

"You ready?"

Spike looked to his left and spotted Joan staring right at him.

"Of course." He answered.

"Sweet, could you hand me, my coat? It's the blue jean one, I still have to grab a few things."

"Whatever." Spike groaned as he stood up and walked over to the coat rack.

"Thanks." Joan smiled and walked over to the display case.

She typed in the lock code and the case opened.

"What are you going to take?" Spike asked, as he stopped next to Joan and handed her, her coat.

"Oh I don't know." Joan answered and laid the coat on a near by chair. "Let's see?" Joan looked over the weapons, wondering which ones to take. "This should do it." She finished as she reached in with her right hand and pulled out a Japanese Katana and hooked it to her belt and then reached in again and pulled out a pair of Ninja Saris. "There, I'm ready to leave."

Joan pulled on her coat and noticed Fred in the other room, watching them.

"Stop smirking. I told you Fred, it's not a date. I wouldn't be taking my weapons if it was." Joan snapped, walking past Spike and over to Fred, ignoring the shocked look she got from Spike. "We're just going to hang out and get to know each other. I mean what's the point of working with someone, if you don't know them?" Joan questioned and headed for the door. "I'll be back late, so don't wait up." Joan finished and she and Spike walked out the door.

"What this about a date?" Spike asked as they stepped out onto the streets of LA.

"Oh it's Fred, she thought I asked you out on a date."

"Is that was bad thing?"

"What!? What about Fred thinking I asked you out or what?"

"Nothing, forget about it."

"No, I want to know what you meant by that?"

"It was nothing, I just wanted to see what you would do."

"Don't start thinking about crazy shit, Vampire. This is just for you and me to get to know each other. That's all, nothing more."

"Ok sorry."

"It's cool, so where's this graveyard of yours?"

"Well...........I was thinking about going someplace else."

"Spike?..........What in the bloody freaking hell is going on in that blonde head of yours?"

"You'll be fine, I just thought we should go someplace quite and talk."

"What's more quite than a graveyard?"

"Not all graveyards or quite."

"True, but that's half the fun, going to the graveyard."

"Right, I think you'll like this place. That is if you're the type of girl I think you are."

"What??!!!!!!??? I'm not a whore, blondie or I'm I going to step foot inside a damn strip clue. I like the plumbing on the outside, not in." Joan snapped, stopping dead in her tracks, ready to turn back.

"That's not what I meant." Spike replied, turning back to Joan. "I'm talking about a coffee café I know of, it's called Café Witch. The local witch coven runs it. You'll fit right in." Spike said, "Come one." He finished, grabbing Joan right hand with his left and pulled her down the sidewalk.

They turned the corner and in front of them at the end of the alley was large neon sign the read "Café Witch". Outside was a large man, he must have been the bouncer, because as they walked up he replied.

"Blessed be sister. Welcome to Café Witch, but I'm afraid the Vampire will have to stay outside.

"Well he's with me." Joan replied stepping closer to Spike and intertwined her fingers with his. "I just flew into town for this one night and my fiancée heard about this café. He wanted to take to it before I left. I don't get to talk to much of our kind, since I'm traveling so much." Joan grinned ignoring the look Spike gave her as she said the word fiancée. "So could you please let him in with me? He's a good Vampire. He helped save the world with Buffy a few times." Joan added.

"Alright, but this is the only time."

"Blessed be brother, blessed be." Joan smiled as she and Spike walked by.

"Blessed be sister." He added as they disappeared behind the door.

Joan made a beeline for the darkest table, before letting go of Spike's hand, whom seem relented to let go of hers.

"That was close." Joan whispered as she sat down at a two-chair table and Spike sat across from her.

"Why did you say I was your fiancée?" Spike asked.

"Well I had to think of something. It's not everyday a witch hangs out with a Vampire and it's once in a blue mood when they're engaged. So just be cool and play the part is someone comes by that knows, or if someone asks. Why do you think I found the darkest part of the whole café?"

"Good day to yas." Greeted the waitress. "Are you ready to order?" She asked, looking from Joan and then at Spike. "I'm sorry sir, but we don't serve blood here."

"We'll take a MGD, make that two and a small Earl Gray." Joan ordered.

"Ok." She said, writing it down and walked away.

"How do they keep knowing that I'm a Vampire?" Spike questioned, he couldn't figure it out.

"Well you see, all witches have the power to sense life, that way they can find others like them. Since Vampires aren't dead and aren't alive, there isn't anything to sense. You see there is only two types of creatures that are of the un-dead/un-living. Vampires and Zombies and well since you're not trying to eat my brain, it makes you a Vampire." Joan answered as two MGD long necks and a mug of Earl Gray tea appeared in front of them. "Bottoms up." Joan grinned and the downed the MGD long neck within 5 seconds.

"Damn." Spike replied just about to take his first sip when Joan laid her empty down.

"Damn, that hit the spot." Joan grinned and noticed the look Spike was giving her. "Did you forget? I'm Irish, we're known for Ales and drinking contests."

"Yeah." Spike muttered, he forgot, Angelus used to put them away before Spike could finish his first. "That's right.  
  
"Sweet. They got Karaoke." Joan grinned as she reached up on the wall and pulled the book down. "I wonder what they got?" She asked as she started to look through it. "You should do a song."

"Why? I can't sing."

"Don't lie, Buf told me all about Sweet." Joan replied looking up from the book and then handed him the extra one, "Just one song, that's all I'm asking." Joan smirked.

"Maybe after a few more beers." Spike answered.

"Whatever." Joan muttered as she wrote down the songs she wanted to sing."

::Wow, 9 pages. Damn I'm good. Well R&R see yas in the next chap JM::


	5. Sympathy For The Devil

::Hey it's me again, I'm back . Well I just wanted to thanks again for the reviews and to tell you all that I don't own the GNR song, (Guns n Roses), nor the title. R&R JM::

4. Sympathy For the Devil.

Twenty songs and ten beers later, Joan flopped down in her chair. For the past hour or so she and a few others, in the café, song their hearts out. Once again Joan flipped through the Karaoke book, making sure she didn't miss any good songs.

"Are you done." Spike asked, he was really starting to regret bring her here.

"Almost." Joan answered, not looking up. "You do know that you haven't sung yet." Joan replied.

"I know, I decided not to." Spike said downing his fifth MGD, there would have been more, but he for some reason couldn't stop watching Joan.

"Well you said you would." Joan whined, looking over the edge of the book and stared at Spike. "I found the perfect song for you."

"I'm not singing."

"Party pooper." Joan snapped, writing down another song.

"Not another one."

"This is the last one." Joan replied and walked back over to the DJ.

A few minutes later Joan once again took the stage.

"Hey all, hope everyone is having a good time?" Joan asked as the crowd clapped. "Thank you, you all have been great, but I'm sorry to say, this is my last song for the night." Joan paused as the crowd booed. "I know, I don't want to stop either, but I can't be here forever. So I chose this one for my fiancée." Joan pointed over to Spike and a spotlight followed her gaze. "Love ya honey." Joan grinned. "Hit it Jerry."

The music started to play and African drums began, then an electric guitar started.

Joan followed the beats and took a deep breath.

"Please allow me to introduce myself......." Joan began, "I'm a man of wealth and taste............I've been around for a long, long years..........stole many a mans soul and faith..........

"I was around when Jesus Christ had his moment of doubt and pain.........made damn sure that Pilate washed his hands and sealed his fate.......

"Please to meet you, hope you guessed my name............but what's puzzling you, is the, nature of my game." Joan paused as the lyric break began and couldn't help, but grin, this was so her song.

"I stuck around St. Petersburg, when I say it was a time for a change............I killed the Czar and his ministers, Anastasia screamed in vain........

"I rode a tank, held a generals rank........when the Blitzkrieg raged and the bodies stank........

"Please to meet you, hope you guessed my name..........but what's puzzling you is the nature of my game..........

"I watched in glee as your kings and Queens, fought for Ten decades for the Gods they made.

"I shouted out 'Who killed the Kennedy's?' when after all it was you and me......

"Please let me introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and taste.........I laid traps for the troubadours, who get killed before they reached Bombay.........

"Please to meet you......hope you guessed my name, but what's puzzling you, is the, nature of my game..........

"Please to meet you..........hope you guessed my name...........but what's puzzling you, is the, nature of my game........"

Joan stepped back and once again looked over at Spike, he was staring back. Joan looked back at the screen and finished the song.

"Just as every cop is a criminal and all the sinners saints...........as head is tail, just call me Lucifer, cause I'm in the need of some restraint.........

"So if you meet me, have some courtesy.......have some sympathy and some taste........use all your well-learned politesse or I'll lay your soul to waste..............Please to meet you, hope you guessed my name........but what's puzzling you is the nature of my game.........." Joan lowered her head as the song died away and the crowd roared.

"Thanks you. Good Night." Joan grinned and left the stage.

Spike listened as the song finished and watched as Joan returned to her chair.

"Speechless?" Joan laughed as she sat back down. "So what do you say, we get out of here and go to the graveyard?" Joan asked as she started to gather her things, paid the bill and started for the door.

Spike didn't answer, just stood up and followed her to the door.

"Good luck you two." The bouncer replied as Joan and Spike appeared outside. "You're one lucky Vampire."

"Right." Spike muttered, grabbing Joan's hand. "I know." He added, finally playing along.

"Hope we meet again sister." He said to Joan.

"As do I brother." Joan answered and walked off still holding Spike's hand.

Joan and Spike walked off hand and hand and quickly turned the corner, out of sight of the bouncer.

"That was fun." Joan grinned, letting go of Spike's hand, "So how far is the graveyard?"

"Just around the corner." Spike answered, "We'll have to sneak in, the gate closes at dusk." Spike added.

"Thanks cool, but how about we use the front door?" Joan questioned.

"I told you the gates are locked."

"Not for me, they aren't."

"Wha?"

"You'll see," Joan said shaking her head.

A minute or so later, Joan and Spike stopped in front of the main gate. Joan reached out with her right hand and before her fingers touched the lock, it clicked open and fell to the ground.

"See I told ya." Joan grinned.

"You're useful when you want to be." Spike replied, opening the gate and walked in.

"Hey what is that suppose to mean?"

"Damn, can't you take a joke? You just as bad as Angel."

"Don't you dare compare me to Angel, I'm nothing like him." Joan snapped, "And I can take a joke, I always have for centuries."

"Centuries? How could it be for centuries?" Spike questioned as he looked back at Joan.

"Forget that I said anything." Joan choked, she said way too much.

"NO I want to know, what you meant." Spike snapped, he knew something about her wasn't right.

"Just forget about it, it's a long story and I'm not in a story telling mood." Joan replied trying to get Spike off the subject.

Across town, a certain Vampire with a soul was reading off the newly found info, about their new Slayer.

"So to put all together, Joan R Black doesn't ever exist." Angel finished telling the others. Now the real problem is, trying to figure out who this Joan really is." Angel added. "Fred keep an eye on her, we don't know what she's able to do." Angel said and Fred nodded, "Wesley try and find out anything you can that might help, like demons taking human shape, anything." Wesley nodded, "Gunn go around the usual haunts and see if anything knows anything."

"Got it."

"And Lorne," Angel finished looked finally a Lorne, "When you see her again , take another reading, see if there was anything you might have missed."

"Right and what about you?"

"As for me......" Angel paused. "I'm going to find out Slayer and find out what she/it is." Angel answered, holding you a sword.

Back at the graveyard, Joan was still trying to get Spike off the subject.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Joan snapped, getting sick of it, "I have past lives, happy now?'

"Yep." Spike smirked and for he first time all night truly smiled.

"See that wasn't so bad, now if only the Sourpuss would smile." Joan laughed, but suddenly her Slayer senses kicked in. "Fell that?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go." Joan whispered nodding towards a near my tomb.

Joan and Spike quickly, but quietly snuck over to the crept and looked inside.

"Looks like my old crib." Spike joked.

"That's because they're all the same." Joan said, "What do you think it is?" Joan asked she stepped inside.

"Don't know." Spike replied looking a little farther, but couldn't see anything, "Let's check it out."

"Right." Joan whispered and slowly walked towards the light (JM: stay away from the light, no stay away from the light. He, he sorry, read on)

Spike followed Joan into the crept and suddenly something about her changed again. It was like before when she threatened him and then when she was up on the stage for the last time.

"Joan?" Spike whispered and Joan looked back and for a second her eyes went red." Never mind." He replied, hi suspicions confirmed. There really were two people inside of Joan and right now it wasn't Joan.

They continued towards the light and when they reached it, they found a nest of about six Vampires.

"Hello boys." Joan grinned.

The Vampires shot their heads up and glared a Joan.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"The names, Joan and I'm the new Slayer in town." Joan smirked.

"Ha, you're no Slayer." The same one remarked.

"Wanna bet? I've trained with both Buffy and Faith, so I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for a good fight." Joan grinned.

"Sorry, Slayer, but this time you'll die." He remarked again.

He and is friends stood up and charged for Joan, within 10 seconds, they all were dusted.

"Damn, I said good fight." Joan whined as she placed her stake back and turned to Spike. "What?"

"Damn that was quick."

"Yeah I know, I was hoping they would put up a better and longer fight, but I guess I was wrong." Joan whined again and then something dawned on her. "Think I just figured out what Angels problem is."

"What?"

"He can't get laid."

"Duh."

"Sorry, I forgot. But that really got to suck, I mean with that curse on him and all, if he gets laid, he turns into Angelus." Joan replied, "I'd go nuts." Joan muttered, sitting on a stone bench. "You know what I mean?"

"Not really." Spike answered, leaning again a well and crossed his arms over is chest.

"So when was the last time you got laid?" Joan asked.

"Can we change the subject?"

"That long?"

"What?"

"Never mind, forget it."

"Since we're on that subject. What about you?"

"TOO long." Joan answered, sighing, "Hey don't start getting any idea's boyle." Joan snapped her accent showing through.

"What? Um no."

"Why not?" Joan questioned, her mood changing.

"Now you're just confusing, first you ask me, then I ask you and you take it the wrong way, now you're questioning why not? Damn you're complicated to figure out."

"I know." Joan grinned, "I love being like that, it keeps people on their toes when I'm around. I have so many different personalizes, that I don't know who I am anymore." Joan replied, getting really depressed. "Sometimes, it gets annoying, not know what I'll do next, or who I'll yell at."

"Can't you stop?" Spike asked, pushing off the wall and sat down next to her. "I mean people can change."

"I know, but I've never really been big on change." Joan muttered as she looked up at Spike and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remembered the time when Willow told me about the memory spell she did and it back fired.

"It isn't funny."

"Yes it is, I just can't picture you in that suit jacket."

"The sun was out."

"Still it must have looked ugly on you."

"Yeah it did." Spike smirked.

"See you should smile and laugh more, this whole "I'm depressed" look doesn't fit you, besides it really depressing to watch."

"Hey I like my look." Spike snapped.

"The cloths are ok, it's just you attitude. What is it about Vampires with souls? It's like since you have a soul all the fun got sucked out of ya, I can understand Sourpuss being a party pooper, but with you." Joan paused as she looked you into his eyes and for some reason lost her voice.

"With me what?" Spike questioned.

"Oh sorry, forgot what I was going to say." Joan choked, looking away and stood up. "I'll be out side." Joan replied and started for the crept door.

Spike watched her leave, before following after. He really wanted to know what she was going to say. It wasn't everyday that he gets a complement, especially from a Slayer.

"She's hard to figure out." He muttered as he left the crept and went to find Joan.

::R&R JM and once again I told own the GNR song nor title. ::


	6. The Vampire Dartanyia

::Hey all thanks for the reviews and sorry for that little miss hap with the song. I have the greatest hits of GNR and well I just didn't know. OK this chap might get a little confusing, there's going to be a couple flash backs and well I got confused just writing it on paper, then again it was midnight when I wrote this. Also I'm thinking about extending the fighting scene between Joan and Angel, plus I'm trying to figure out which ending fits. I have ten different versions; well I'll let you go. R&R JM::

5.The Vampire Dartanyia

Joan quickly walked out of the crept, thankful Spike wasn't following her.

"What's wrong with me?" She questioned as she walked around headstones and trees. "Why did I have to look into his eyes?" She asked as she stopped and lend against a near by tree.

She had a job to do, and falling for Spike, again, wasn't on of them. Her eyes closed as the past flooded her thoughts and once again she was back in Pairs, with Angelus, Darla, Dru and William.

"Um I just love the taste of French in the morning." Darla grinned as her latest feast fell at her feet, landing on cold hard stone.

"Darla you really should converse yourself." Angelus remarked as he finished off the man's family. "Don't leave off with just one."

"Oh Angelus, stop being so bossy."

Angelus and Darla turned around and watched as a young woman in her early twenties, walk out of the shadows and stop in front of them.

"It's rather annoying." She added.

"Watch your tongue Dartanyia." Angelus growled, stepping in front of her. "Know your place."

"I do..." Dartanyia grinned as she reached up and kissed Angelus.

"Get off me, you little whore." Angelus shot, pushing Dartanyia to the ground.

"WHY? You made me a whore." She shot back and Angelus answered her with the back of his right hand across her face.

"Leave, get out of my sight." Angelus snapped.

Dartanyia got to her feet and ran down the street, back into the shadows.

"You shouldn't be so hard on the poor girl." Darla replied taking Angelus's right arm. "She is right, you were the one who made her, one of us and your whore."

"I know." Angelus answered. "But she still should know her place. She should know when she's wanted and when she's not." Angelus finished and the two of them walked off, like nothing happened.

"Damn you Angelus." Dartanyia cursed as she lend against the wall behind her. Damn you to hell." She cried as she slid down to the ground, starting to cry.

"Don't let him get to ya."

Dartanyia looked up from the ground and met eyes with baby blue ones.

"Leave me alone." She shot, looking away.

"Why would I do that?" He questioned as he slid down next to her. "After all, we know how Angelus can get."

"I know, but what can a Vampire do, when her creator doesn't want her around?"

"Don't worry about it. Angelus is just in one of his moods." He replied laying his right arm across her shoulders and brought her closer to him. "Just don't let him get to you, he loves to step on people...........I should know."

"You're right William" Dartanyia smiled as she once again looked into his eyes and lost, what there was left, of her heart.

Joan snapped back to life as she heard Spike stop next to her.

"You alright?" He questioned. "I called your name, like five times."

"Sorry, daydreaming." Joan replied looking up from the ground and at Spike.

"Bout what?"

"Nothing really, an old memory from a past life came back. That's all."

"Was it good?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"What you mean by good?" Joan said, pushing off the tree and stepped into the moonlight.

Spike watched as she stepped into the moonlight and wondered what her memory from was. As the moonlight touched her face, a thought popped in his head, the sense looked so familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Impossible." Spike muttered, shaking his head.

"What was that?" Joan asked looked away from the moon and over to Spike. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, thinking out loud." Spike answered, breaking off the thought.

Joan watched him and a slit grin curled on her lips.

'He's starting to remember.' She thought and looked back at the moon.

Back at WolfRam & Hart, Angel paced back and forth in front of the phone, trying to summon up enough courage to call Buffy. Suddenly Angel stopped and without a second thought picked up the phone and dialed Buffy's number.

"Hello?" Buffy's voice questioned through the phone.

Angel took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello Buffy."

"Angel? It that you?"

"Yeah it's me. I wanted to ask you a few things about Joan."

"Joan? Who's Joan?"

"The slayer you sent here."

"I never sent a slayer to LA."

Angel lend back in his chair, Buffy's words echoing in his mind.

"What do you mean? I have a woman here, claming to be from your Slayer camp."

"I never sent you a Slayer and I don't have a Slayer camp."

"Well have any come up missing?"

"Just one, but we know where she went."

"What was her name?"

"Jeannette, Jeannette Joan Jones."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Angel, I'm sure, if you want I can have Willow scribe."

"That might work."

"Where is, this Joan at?"

"She's right now, is out Slaying with Spike."

"With Spike? What she doing with Spike?"

"She wanted him to show her around the graveyards." Angel answered, suddenly a thought, well more like a memory shot into his head. "I think I know who she is. Call me if Willow finds anything." Angel said and before Buffy could get a word in, he hung up the phone, "So she found a way back." He whispered to no one as he got up and let the office.

Joan and Spike returned to Fred's a couple of hours before dawn, they were about to say their goodnights, when Joan remembered something.

"Shite." Joan cursed, patting her jean pockets for the tenth time.

"What's wrong?"

"We left so damn quickly, that I forgot to grab Fred's key." Joan answered lending against the right side of the door. "Now I'm stuck out here until she gets up."

"Well, why don't you unlock the door, like you did at the graveyard?"

"Because, unlike the graveyard, this is someone's home. In other words, I have the same restrictions with my magick as a Vampire does entering someone's home." Joan replied, "And I don't want to wake her...........but I guess I have to." She finished as she lifted her left hand and ready to strike the door, when Spike stopped her. "Spike?!"

"Don't worry about waking Fred, you can crash at my place."

"Are you sure?" Joan questioned, "I have to warn you, I'm a real bitch in the mornings..."

"When aren't you?"

"True, but if I don't get at least 10 hours of sleep, I um......." Joan paused.

"What?"

"Well if you wake me up, make sure you're on your toes, or you might find a stake in ya." Joan answered.

"Use to it." Spike muttered, remembering when he was in SunnyDale.

"Hey......you better not be thinking about anything, you shouldn't." Joan snapped, seeing his smirk.

"What? No!"

"Uh hu," Joan laughed, "So the sun will be up soon, I don't know about you, but I'd like to get to bed, before it comes up." Joan replied and headed for the elevator, but left Fred a note, telling where she was staying.

Spike opened the door to his place and Joan walked in.

"Lovely." Joan muttered as she looked over trash, cloths, and died up blood packets all over the floor.

"Don't mind the mess." Spike replied picking up the cloths, trash and anything else he could find.

"So will be the couch or the bed?" Joan laughed as Spike shot his head up, hitting the near by chair. "I'm messy." Joan cracked.

"Right." He said, throwing the trash in the trashcan and his cloths in the back.

"So I take it, I'm sleeping on the couch?"

Spike walked back into the room and looked down on the couch.

"I'll take the couch." Spike replied.

"Are you sure?" Joan questioned. "I mean it's you bed, I don't want to put you out or anything."

"It's fine." Spike muttered as she started cleaning off the couch.

"Ok." Joan whispered and started for the bedroom.

Joan walked into the bedroom and made the bed, walked into the bathroom and realized that she had nothing to sleep in.

"Hey Spike?"

"What?"

"Do you have a big shirt or something I can sleep in?"

"Don't know, let me check. "Spike replied, falling off the couch and headed into his bedroom.

Joan looked around the bathroom, she forgot how much a slob guys are. She started to clean the bathroom the best she could with the stuff she had on hand, a knock was heard and she opened the door.

"This is the biggest shirt I got, see if it works." He said, handing her the large black shirt and closed the door.

"Thanks." Joan smiled as he closed the door.

Spike closed the door and went back to the couch. He flopped down on the couch and started to regret giving Joan his bed. Spike lifted his head as the bathroom door opened and Joan stepped out.

"Got anything bigger? The shirt is a little short." Joan complained, trying to pull the shirt down over her butt.

"Nope, sorry." Spike smirked.

"Hey, quite your grinning, you perve."

"Sorry." Spike apologized still grinning."

"Damn perverted Vampire." Joan muttered and walked back into the bedroom, still trying to pull the shirt down.

Spike chuckled as Joan walked back to the bedroom and he turned off the light and tried to sleep, but couldn't. There was again that uneasiness in the air, something once again wasn't right. He opened his eyes and for some reason looked towards the bedroom. A faint yellow glow appeared from the cracks of the door.

"What in the bloody hell, is she doing in there?" Spike asked, getting to his feet and walked over to the bedroom. "Joan? Joan what are you doing in there?" Spike replied, knocking on the door and then turned the doorknob.

He opened the door and a wave of candle heat rushed past him. He looked in and around the whole room were dozens of white-lit candles.

"If you're going to come in, then come in." Joan whispered.

Spike walked in and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Meditating, what else?"

Spike lend against the door, again scanned the room and finally found Joan, she was in the middle of the bed two feet in the air.

"Well are you almost done?"

"Could be." Joan replied, finally opening her eyes and instead of the ocean blue they were pure blood red.

"Why are you meditating?"

"Because there had been a lot of stress today, I needed to get rid of the negative inside my mind, soul and heart."

"Oh."

Joan closed her eyes and slowly she lowered back onto the bed. The moment she landed on the bed, the candles went out and the lights flickered back on.

"There, I'm done." Joan replied, getting off the bed and started to relight the candles.

"Thanks." Spike replied, he turned to leave, but for some reason he couldn't.

He watched her walk across the room, lighting the candles. The sense looked familiar, but he just couldn't place it. He knew he seen her from somewhere before, but then again, he had those thoughts a lot.

"Tell me about your past lives."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"I can't just come out and tell you. I have so many, that I can't remember them all."

"Then just tell me one, the one that you remember the most."

"I don't think I should." Joan replied, walking over to Spike and turned off the lights and looked into his eyes.

Spike watched as Joan walked over to him and turn off the lights, the moment the lights went out and the candle light touched her face, a strange memory, more like disavow, flooded his thoughts.

He, Angelus, Darla and Dru, finally made their way across Europe and ended up back in London. He was on one of his midnight strolls when he ran into an old friend.

"William? William is that you?"

He turned around and met eyes with ocean blue ones.

"Dartanyia?"

The woman stepped out of the shadows and smiled.

"It's good to see you again William." She replied, stopping in front of him. "How have you been?"

"Ok I guess." He answered.

"I see you're still traveling with Angelus."

"Yes."

"So why are you here? I would have believed, you wouldn't go two feet away from Dru?"

"She's with him right now."

"I told you she was no good."

"I don't know what she sees in him."

"I do, it's the seduction of power, any woman, dead or alive, can't resist it." She answered, "Walk with me, it's been years since Angelus left me in Ireland."

He walked over to her and they locked arms and started down the street.

"Enough talk about me, how have you been? Still not living I see," He joked.

Dartanyia chuckled at his joke.

"Ok I guess, I finally realize what he meant."

"Let's not talk about him, how long have you been in London?"

"I just arrived a week or so ago, I just got back from Transylvania."

"Oh, who is he?"

"Liver then ever, he took me under his wing after he learned what Angelus did to me. Other than that, me travels have been nice. Though I did run into some trouble a month back, but I finally made it through. " Dartanyia paused as she and William stopped in front of a small cottage. "Would you mind coming in? I have dinner waiting and I really hate eating alone." Dartanyia asked as she opened the door and they walked in.

William closed the door and watched Dartanyia as lit a few white candles and looked into his eyes.

Spike blinked as he snapped back to life, Joan looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Dartanyia?" Spike whispered and watched as Joan's worried face twisted into a demonic grin.

"Hello William, or is it Spike nowadays?" She whispered back.

"How can you still be alive?"

"Did you forget? I lived with Dracula for almost a century."

"But how?"

"After Angelus dusted me, I waited until you left and came back. I've been traveling around the world and finally came across Buffy and her Slayers. A foolish Slayer wondered by way and didn't return. I took on her form and found you and Angelus together once again. I figured it was about time I return and carry out my plan."

"Plan? What plan?"

"To finally rid this hell world of Angelus once and for all. He killed me, it's only fair I kill him."

"But he didn't kill you."

"Yes he did, he made me immortal and stole my mortal life. Anyway that's not the point." Joan snapped.

"I'm sorry Dartanyia, I can't let you do that."

"You don't have a say in it, it's not your fight."

Dartanyia walked away from Spike and over to the bed.

Spike watched as she walked away and suddenly he got an idea that could just work, if he played his part.

"I can help you."

Dartanyia stopped and turned back to him.

"Why the change of heart?"

"Well it's like you said, he killed you, it' only fair you kill him."

Dartanyia walked back in front of Spike and looked into his eyes.

"What are you getting at?"

"I just wanted to help." Spike replied. "I never agreed with him, he made the chose on his own."

"Then why didn't you stop him?"

"I was scared. I didn't want him to do that to me." Spike answered, "Besides Dru wouldn't let me."

"I told you she never liked me, none of yas cared shit about me."

"Not true. I _cared_." Spike shot, grabbing Dartanyia's shoulders.

"You never showed it." Dartanyia choked, staring to his eyes and found he left hand on his right cheek. "You're right, you were always there when I needed someone." She added, her thumb tracing his cheekbone. "I've missed you William." She whispered as she reached up and gently her lips touched his.

She broke away and walked back to the bed, she pulled down the covers and climbed in.

Spike froze as her lips touched his and then she pulled away.

"You going to stare at me all night? Or are you going to join me?" Dartanyia grinned as she pulled the black shirt over her head and threw it to the floor.

Again Spike froze, he didn't know what he should do.

"Come on William, I know you're not new at this." She smirked.

Spike slowly pushed off the door, walked in front of her and stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Come here." Dartanyia grinned, pulling him closer to her by the rim of his pants and again put her lips to his.

:: Damn, 11 pages. Ok the next to chapter are going to really short, but they work. Like I said up top I'm planning on extending the fight, which is the next chapter, so it's going to take me a while to do that. Well GTG R&R JM::


	7. We Meet Again

::Ok hope you all liked the last chap. I know it was a little mushy, but it explains a lot. This one is going to be shorter than the others, but so is the next one. So I'll let ya all go and hope you like it R&R JM::

**READ EVERYTHING BEFORE REVIEWING. YOU NEVER KNOW. YOU JUST MIGHT MISS SOMETHING. **

6. We Meet Again

Angel stormed back into his office as the sun shown through the windows. He was out all night and couldn't find any sight of Spike or Joan.

"Damn.!" Angel growled, throwing the sword in a corner and flopped into his chair.

"Now what's wrong?"

Angel looked from his desk and groaned as he watched Eve stop in front of his desk.

"Eve…………where do you get off bringing her here?"

"Who? You mean Joan?" Eve gasped, "What's wrong?"

"You know who she is, and so do the Senior Partners." Angel snapped, he hated being played for a fool. "Tell me why she's here?"

"She's here because Buffy sent her."

"I talked to Buffy, she never sent a Slayer."

"Well then, I'm in the same boat as you are, she came here claming she was from Buffy's camp. That's all I know." Eve replied.

"Oooo is this party for me?"

Eve turned around and Angel shot his eyes to the door.

"You." Angel growled.

"Yep the one and only." Joan grinned, walking away from the door and stopped next to Eve. "Eve dearie I need to talk to the nasty boss man, can you leave?" Joan questioned.

"I think I will." Eve whispered and quickly walked out of the door.

Joan used her magick to close and lock the door as she started for Angel.

"Now the pests are out of the way………." Joan paused and looked back at Angel. "It's time we talked…….Angelus."

Angel stared back into Joan's eyes, wondering how she knew that name.

"What did you call me?"

"Angelus. Is that wrong?"

"Yes, the names Angel."

"Sure it is." Joan stopped in front of Angel's desk and sat it. "I know you better than you think. Angelus."

"I said, stop calling me that name." Angel snapped, standing to his feet and glared at Joan.

"Serially, Angelus, you don't remember me? I'm hurt." Joan replied, her eyes turning a slit shade of red, darkening her ocean blue eyes.

Angel stared at her and slowly one of Angelus old memory started to play in his head.

Angelus, Darla, William and Dru, arrived on the shores of London and just in time to meet up with Dartanyia.

"So where to first?" Dartanyia grinned as she appeared out of the shadows.

Angelus shot around and glared at Dartanyia.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight?" Angelus snarled.

"Oh come on Angelus baby." Dartanyia replied, walking up to him.

"Don't call me that!" Angelus growled as he smacked Dartanyia across the face and she went flying to the ground. "I warned you Dartanyia."

"Angelus please, I have no where else to go." Dartanyia pleaded.

"Well then, I can take care of that." Angelus snapped as he snapped a branch off a near by tree and staked Dartanyia in the heart.

"Father?!" Dartanyia whispered as she fell to her knees and turned into dust.

"Remember me now Angelus?" Joan grinned as she walked around the desk and stopped in front of Angel.

"Dartanyia!"

"But, dove course." Dartanyia smirked as she bowed to Angel, her eyes still on him.

"How'd the hell did you survive?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." She replied, "And now, Angelus, it's time for you to die." Dartanyia yelled, and her eyes turned fully demonic blood red.

She held up a stake in her right hand and aimed for Angel's heart.

"Don't think so." Angel growled as he used his legs and kicked Dartanyia away from him and her back hit the wall, making her drop the stake.

"Damn you Angelus." Dartanyia snarled as she picked up the stake and charged for Angel.

Angel jumped out of the chair and rolled over the desk. He shot to his feet, just in time to catch Dartanyia's right arm and knocked the stake out of her hand. This of course pissed her off even more and with all her strength pushed Angel against the window.

"This time, I wont miss." Dartanyia replied, using her magick to keep him against the window and pulled out another stake. "See ya in hell Father." She smirked. She once again went to stake Angel in the heart, but instead of Angel's heart being, a wooden tip broke the skin in front of her chest. Dartanyia turned around and stared into Spikes blue eyes. "Why William?" She whispered and again turned into a pile of dust.

"Damn she's annoying." Spike shot as he dusted Dartanyia.

"Took you long enough." Angel snapped as he picked himself off the floor.

"Hey you'll lucky I even came at all." Spike snapped back and looked at the dust pile. "I think we're going to need a dust buster." He smirked and Angel stepped over the dust and headed for the door.

"Forget someone, boyles?"

Angel and Spike turned around, just in time to watch Dartanyia thrust a stake into both of their heats.

::Hey all, hope you enjoyed this little short story. I'm thinking about doing a few others with Dartanyia. Something around Dartanyia's past and why she does what she does ext……

If you have any questions about anything, anything at all, just ask then and I'll post again with the answers, but please wait a few days for others to ask and for me to type the answers.

If you read this after I posted the answers, review with you question, if it hasn't been asked, leave your email and I'll answer it for ya.

Thanks for the reviews and hope to hear more from you, once I start the others. Bye R&R Jean McNeice. ::

"ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!." Cordelia screamed as she shot up in her bed. "Oh god." She cried. "Damn I hate these visions." She snapped as she grabbed her head because of the pain was unparable. "thanks." Cordelia replied as her ghostly roommate handed her two asprain and a glass of water.

Cordelia popped the pills in her mouth and took a drink as her dream/vision flooded back into her thoughts.

"Damn." She whispered as she reached for her phone and dialed Angel's number.

"What?" Angel snapped, half asleep.

"Angel. It's me, Cordelia."

"Cordelia?" Angel repeated, now fully awake." What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I hope. I think I just had a uh,um a promotition?"

"Premontion?"

"Yeah that's it."

"What was it about?"

"Well it's really scatchy, but what I can make out, you're head of WolfRam & Hart. Doesn't really make any sence, but does the name Joan ring a bell?"

"No."

"Oh how about, what was it?…………. Dar-Dartania?"

"Dartania?"

"That's it."

"What about it?"

"I can't really remember, but I think she kills you."

"What?"

"That's what happen, this woman named Dartania killed you."

"Wait! Dartanyia? Was that it?" Angel questioned, realizing the named.

"Yes that's it, why?"

"Shit."

Concept/Story Producer,

Jean McNeice

::R&R JM::


End file.
